In recent years, various materials for ladies' wears have emerged, and woven fabrics made from regenerated fibers such as cuprammonium rayon and polynosic have been numerously marketed.
However, these woven fabrics are poor in anti-drape stiffness and stiffness, and are slippery, since they are made from regenerated fibers having a round cross-section. Some of them were applied with a so-called bio treatment, which only resulted in poor anti-drape stiffness and stiffness, and unsatisfactory softness and drape property.